Animal I Am Becoming
by DragonHeart1212
Summary: Alice was never normal. And for 2,000 years she has been alone traveling. Now, her next destination is Mystic Falls. She wants a break but Mystic Falls is exactly what she doesn't need...or is it exactly what she needs?
1. Opening

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me alright? I plan on following the episodes and everything but I plan on having my own elements and ideas to it. This will probably be very different so bear with me. So, yeah this should be fun. Oh! And I do not own Vampire Diaries...I'm just using the characters to do my bidding.**

Have you ever been in love? And no, I don't mean the whole 'I-love-you-babe-texting-thing-when-your-just-saying-shit-in-order-to-appease-your-significant-other'. Not that kind of 'love'. I mean the whole thing where you would do anything for that person. Your heart longs to see them. If they're happy, your happy. If they're sad, your sad. If they're angry, your angry. You would do anything and...you would try anything. Even if something puts you in danger you would still do it for them. As long as their safe and happy your job is done. That's love, real love. But, you see, the bummer with love is that you can be easily deceived. You'll think your in love with an angel when it's really a devil in disguise. You fall in love and do whatever they say. And you change. Become different, under their influence. Your being used for their selfish reasons. Yeah, that's the bad part. The one person you love and think will never hurt you will end up being the one with your heart in their hands.

Literally in my case. I'm sure your confused, I was too.

You see, I fell in love with a guy and I thought he was the one for me. Only for it to end up being a terrible mistake. He was a monster and he killed me. I'm sure your thinking 'How are you talking to me if your dead?' Well, I was brought back with some serious dark magic. And it had side-effects. I guess, the only way to explain me is...I'm a zombie. Yup, that's me. You'll end up finding out more as we go on but just thought I should tell you. Anyway, my heart was ripped out meaning I don't feel love. And my emotions are kind of numb but still there. That sucks. But, I've been alive for a very long time and it gets easier. So...yeah. Enough of my chattering, I've gone on long enough. My name is Alice O'Riley. And I'm a zombie.

**Now, every-time I get 2-3 reviews then I will post a new chapter. Fair right? Great, so get to reviewing! And I hope you'll enjoy this story. I have great ideas for it.**


	2. Opening Chapter

**Hello people! Glad to see the 2 reviews arrived fairly quickly. When I saw them I almost fainted in my happiness. So, thanks for that. And I put up the outfit for this chapter in the description on my profile and I'll always have my outfits there so feel free to check it out. Anyway, here's the first chapter and enjoy!**

_**~Theme Song for entire story: Zombie by Pretty Reckless~**_

A black motorcycle sped past the sign welcoming anyone who passed it to Mystic Falls. The rider had glanced at the sign as she passed by scoffing at it from underneath her helmet. "Welcome to Mystic Falls huh?" She mused from underneath her helmet. But, she shook it off before she continued focusing on her ride. She had more important things to do. To focus on. Such as whether or not she would call her friend by in order to get her...food. But, she'd figure that part out when she got to it.

_~5 minutes later~_

She'd been driving for a little while before she arrived in town. It was actually quite funny. The looks she was given as she drove by. People were already gossiping, she could tell. Coming up with different rumors, none of them close to the truth. Then again, how could they be? How would they ever guess. Would they say something like: "Hey Martha, did you hear about the new girl Alice? I heard she was a 2,000 year old zombie who could eat us all! How scandalous!" Yeah, that's how it would work. Alice drove with determination, she knew exactly where she was going. And after driving around for a bit she arrived at the end of town. Not many people lived in the area. It was mostly just woods if she had to be completely honest. But, she liked the forest. It was calming and being calm was good.

She stopped her bike just by the trail that would lead into the woods. She then took off her helmet and shook her blonde hair out. She looked around her with grey eyes. They looked as if a storm was brewing in them. Yet, at the same time her eyes had a kind of emotionless thing to them. It was as if she was dead. Which, to be completely fair, she was. She swung her leg over her bike and adjusted her helmet in her hands. After running her hands through her hair a few times she then began her short walk to her new home. And it was not long at all before she arrived. 2-3 minutes maybe. But, no more. The house was beautiful and fitted her quite well. It was a black 2-story house with 2 bedrooms, a living room, kitchen and a small study/library. You may think that over the years she's been alive she would have more money. And she actually has quite a lot but she prefers more subtle things. Once you've lived a life of luxury, being ordinary seems like a bliss. And that is true.

She stopped in front of the house and gave it a look-over. "This will do quite nicely." She said with a nod of approval. She felt an ache in her chest. Where her heart used to be. She tilted her head with thought. Her chest ached...that hardly happened. If it did she knew to pay attention to it because something important just happened. Or was seen. So, she looked back at the house, she probably would 'love' this house if she had a heart. Hmm, wasn't that something. She shook off any thoughts of love and then she walked towards the house. When she arrived in front of the door she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a key. A single golden key. She tossed it in the air before catching it and looking at the door knob. The corner of her lips twitched before they settled. She then stuck the key into the door and with a turn the door opened.

She took a step forward and she appeared inside the house. She then turned around on her heel before she looked outside. This time, she let herself smirk. Before she then closed the door.

Alice fell back onto her bed with a sigh. She then looked around her room. The walls were painted to look like space. All black and then there were very intricate stars and planets painted. Even a galaxy was being shown. Very beautiful. And then she had a nice bed with a matching covering. Then, a desk with a laptop resting nicely on it. Then there was a bedside table on the other side of the bed with a lamp there. Then, a wardrobe opposite of the bed and next to that was a door leading to the bathroom. Then, on the wall to the right of that was a door leading to the hallway. Then, opposite of that, was a large window taking up a very big part of the wall with a small seat that she could sit on and still be comfortable. All around, a very nice room to be in. Comfortable enough.

She quickly sat up in her bed before she got off of it. She stretched slightly before she then jogged from the room and down the stairs before she then ran out of the house. She'd already sent over her paperwork to the school so that she could be enrolled. Technically she was 19 but she could easily pass for 18. She started school the next day so she decided that today would be a fantastic day to look around town and familiarize herself with everything. And when she left the forest's coverage she quickly got onto her bike, basically saying 'Screw you helmet'. She started her bike before she rode off. After all, she has a town to explore.

_~6 hours later~_

Alice, once again, fell back onto her bed with a big sigh. She was exhausted. She went to every single place in this town and she worked very hard in order to avoid other people. But, she did it. People weren't her strong suit but you'd better believe she could charm anyone if she needed to. So, here she is at home. In her underwear and a large button-up shirt that was amazingly comfortable to sleep in. And besides, she has school tomorrow. That should be fun. She then snuggled under her blanket before she clapped her hands twice. And the lights turned off. And quickly, she drifted to sleep. She would only be asleep for 2 hours, 3 at the most. But still, it was soothing. And something she looks quite forward to.

**So, what do you think? I apologize for not having any canon characters in this chapter but they will show up in the next chapter. This chapter was mostly a teaser and it gives you a little insight on Alice. So, 2 reviews=Chapter. Though, I think you get the idea now. Anyway, bye!**

**xoxo**

**DH**


	3. Chapter 1

**Did I mention you guys are fucking amazing? Oh, I didn't? Well...YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Reviews are just pouring in and it's awesome! As a matter of fact, I'm making this chapter a bit longer to show my thanks. Now that there seems to be a lot of buzz about this I think I will raise the reviews a bit. 3 reviews=1 chapter. Should be easy right? Anyway, I just posted the outfits for the last chapter and this chapter on my profile so feel free to check it out. And enough of my babbling, Official Chapter 1 of Animal I Am Becoming starts now.**

_Alice grinned at the man in front of her. Her eyes were shining with love. "Where have you been? I've missed you." She said with a small playful pout. He chuckled while wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, his eyes were dark as they stared down at her. "I was taking care of a few things, don't worry about it." He said, the last part coming out as a command but she didn't seem to hear the dark threat laced in his words. "I won't!" She agreed happily. His dark expression brightened. "Good. Now, it's your birthday and I've gained permission from your father to steal you away for a little while. After all, we are to be married soon." She was practically buzzing with excitement. "You are correct! And what is this gift you have for me?" She questioned curiously. His smile widened. "Well, first you have to close your eyes." She complied easily, putting complete trust in him. And that was her downfall._

_All of a sudden there was a terrible pain in her chest causing her eyes to snap open. She locked eyes with him. His were full of triumph and hers were full of physical and mental pain. She then slowly looked down, her breath coming out in short bursts. His hand was buried in her chest, having torn through her dress. The white dress quickly and steadily turning a violent red. Then, in one movement, he jerked his hand out of her chest. Alice gasped loudly before she fell to her knees. She stared blankly in front of her, her vision darkening. In his hands, his bloody hands, was her heart. Still pulsing as if the heart still thought it was in a body._

_He gave her a cocky smirk. "Goodnight Alice." He said and Alice's eyes fluttered closed as she fell to the cold ground. She blinked slowly before she stopped all movements. Her eyes were glazed over and staring at nothing. Alice was dead._

Alice gasped for breath as she awoke. Her hair clung to her forehead due to her sweating. She placed a hand over her chest where her heart used to be. Only to feel the scar that remained. It was a long pink line that wasn't too noticeable unless you looked close enough. She looked around her as if expecting him to jump out and attack. She sighed in relief, placing her head in her hands. The dream, the same fucking dream. Lately she's been having that dream a lot and it was bothering her somewhat. She used to have it a lot during the first 100 years or so but she got over it. Or...at least she thought she did. She glanced at her laptop resting on her desk and reached over and opened it one-handed. Before she jiggled the mouse causing the screen to brighten. It was 5 in the morning. She closed her laptop before getting off of her bed. She looked at the large window as she stretched out her limbs.

She then shuffled into the bathroom to start her daily routine.

~25 minutes later~

She took her time slightly and enjoyed her shower. She always felt it kind of comforting so she tried to take long showers and even baths on special occasions. She walked out of the bathroom with a black towel around her and in her hair. She then walked to her wardrobe before shifting through some of her clothes. She had a few more boxes of clothes in her living room so she'd bring them upstairs after school. After looking for a minute or so she then pulled out an outfit. She gave it a once-over before giving it a nod of approval. This would do quite nicely indeed. So, she dropped her towel and began getting dressed, doing her hair, makeup and all that jazz.

~35 minutes later~

She adjusted the hat on her head before giving herself a look over. She touched up on her red lip gloss before nodding. She then grabbed her TARDIS style book bag before leaving the room. Ever since 1963 she has been watching Doctor Who. Out of all the silly shows and movies from these years, Doctor Who is definitely her favorite. If she had to feel love, it would be for the show. Anyway, enough of that. Back to the story.

She walked to the kitchen before looking at a note pinned to the fridge. She snatched it before looking at the messy hand writing. It said:

**_Sorry to just burst in like that but I got you your food. Don't worry about paying me back. I still owe you for what happened in Russia. Call me sometime, let me know your still alive._**

**_From,_**

**_Chris_**

She hummed in approval already feeling herself changing at the thought of food. She balled the paper up and threw it away before she opened the fridge. And in there was meat. Tons and tons of meat and even some human body parts. And a large container of blood. Now, if anyone saw this they would probably vomit on sight but this, to Alice, was heaven. She licked her lips before she tried to control herself. She looked down at her hand and sure enough she had changed. Every time she gets hungry or she is in battle she changes. Her skin, that is already pale and somewhat lifeless, turns into a grey color. And her veins become clearly visible. And her eyes turn pure black. Then, there is the whole teeth turning into razors thing but I believe that is pretty self-explanatory. Then, the nails turning into claws basically. Yeah, you get the point. She's freaking terrifying.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath forcing herself to calm down. When she opened her eyes and looked down, her hand was back to normal. She sighed in relief before she turned back to the fridge. She would love to have a full meal. BUT, she wanted to get to school early. It was 5:19 after all and she had to get going. So, she just grabbed the pitcher of blood, got herself a glass full and then chugged it. After she was done she practically moaned in satisfaction as her hunger was somewhat handled. Should be enough to hold her until she got home from school. After licking her lips one more time, and giving herself a glance in the mirror to make sure her heavy mascara and hair was fine, she turned around on her heel and left the kitchen. After leaving the house and locking it she started her walk to her bike.

When she got there she almost hit herself in the head when she realized she'd forgotten her helmet. Oh well, it was fine. Her hair could get the whole 'sexy mess' thing going on. So, she swung her leg over her bike and took her keys out of the little holding spot on the bike. And with one movement of her wrist, the engine roared to life. She gave a small smirk before she took off. She had a bit of a drive before she'd get to school.

~7 minutes, and 34 seconds later~

Alice pulled up at the school a little while later. The parking lot was pretty empty except for the random person she'd see every once in a while. She parked her bike before getting off of it. She then placed her keys in her backpack before she walked into the school. It wasn't too hard to find the office. Luckily, there was a lady already there. Time to start acting. She stepped up the front desk and gave the woman a charming smile. "Excuse me ma'am but I'm here for my school schedule." The woman looked up at her and must've been able to tell she was new and a good person considering the bright smile she got in return. "You must be Alice. Yes, I have your schedule and everything somewhere." The woman muttered the last part under her breath as she began searching for the 'lost paperwork'.

Alice stood there patiently enough as she let her eyes wander around the school. And about 3 minutes later the woman handed her all the information. "And get this slip signed by all your teachers and returned at the end of the day okay?" Alice nodded with a small polite smile. "Yes ma'am, I will." Her manners, throughout the years, have still managed to stick with her. After leaving the office she set off to find her locker, go for a tour of the school and find her classes. She had time after all. "This should be awesome." She mumbled under her breath before beginning her hunt.

~1 Hour Later~

Students were officially showing up and the school was getting quite crowded, much to Alice's annoyance. Sure, she'd gone to school a few times in her years but 3 or 4 at the most. She mostly just pretended to be a writer and spent her time exploring different countries and such. It was always interesting and she'd only stay in 1 place just long enough so she could explore everything the city has to offer. Very exciting and dangerous at times. Ha! She even remembers that one time where she got her arm cut off. She re-attached it though so she wasn't worried. Any who, that is enough of her past. Let's get back to the present, shall we?

Alice had just placed her items in her locker when she smelt it. The blood of a witch? She turned her head in the direction only to see 2 beautiful girls. One of them was dark skinned and looked very familiar. The scent! She was a Bennett witch? Very interesting. And she let her eyes wander to the other one. Katherine? No, no, this girl was no Katherine. This girl had a certain innocent feel to her. And besides, she was human. She shook away any thoughts before she closed her locker. She then walked towards them. Well, technically she wasn't walking towards them. She was walking to somewhere that caused her to pass them. And she then had a brilliant idea. A way to have a bit of fun. When she walked past them she let her fingers just touch the witch's. She didn't look behind her but she heard the gasp.

She knew a lot about witches and she knew how they could get images or visions through touch. So, she let the witch into her mind a bit. Alice chuckled to herself. Was probably bloody. She glanced behind her only to see the witch staring after her. Yup, definitely bloody. And she also noticed the Katherine-look-alike walk into the men's bathroom. Well, she's seen weirder so she wouldn't question it. And when she wasn't looking she bumped into someone. She stumbled slightly but didn't fall. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" She heard a male voice ask. She looked up, only to see Stefan Salvatore. Yes, she knew him a long time ago in the 1800's when he was human. But, she doubted he would recognize her. She's changed a lot since then. So, she gave him a smile. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. How about you?"

He chuckled. "I'm fine." She nodded before giving him a bow of her head. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." Stefan nodded quickly. "Yes, right. Well um, I'll see you around?" He questioned with a small smile and this caused her to nod. "Yes, well we'll see about that." She then walked past him hiding her smile. She was slowly getting to the witch and Stefan. And sure enough the clone. She didn't want to be friends with them unless she had to. She was just having fun now. She has a plan forming in her head and she sure as hell is going to make sure that that plan comes to be.

**So, what do you think? I think this chapter went pretty well and I introduced a few characters. And I might be changing a few things around with the episodes progression in order to make sure everything fits together with Alice. And in the beginning of the chapter I revealed how Alice died. There will be more little flashbacks and everything so get hype for that. And that was that. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys. No, I am not dead. I have just been very busy these past few days. And I especially had been dealing with school and stuff. And so...yeah. I have finally decided on a schedule. I will post Chapter every Sunday and Friday okay? I need some kind if stability and pattern and this works perfectly. So you can expect a chapter this Friday. Keep the reviews coming though. They make me write longer chapters after all. Thank you for all of your wonderful support!**

**xoxo**

**DH**


	5. Chapter 2

**Hello my dears, I'm back! And I have a new schedule. (That happens a lot.) So, I am just gonna post on Sunday unless it's a special occasion. The reason is because school is becoming very overwhelming and so bare with me. As soon as everything calms down then I will be able to post more frequently. And I need you all to give me ideas because I'm thinking about taking out a few episodes but I'm not sure which ones. And I need ideas for things Alice can do. And I've also decided to try my luck at describing Alice's outfits instead of the polyvore thing. And that is enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 2!**

The next few classes went by easily so that was something. She managed to get her slip signed by her teachers and only had to introduce herself once. She had said, and I quote 'Hey, my name is Alice. Pleasure to meet you.' and then she sat down. And luckily nobody really called on her in class so that was a plus. Well...there was this one teacher but he was a dick. So, she didn't even bother remembering his name. Turner or something? Eh, who cares? When she got to lunch she didn't bother getting any crappy school lunches. Instead she decided to just grab a water bottle and sit at an empty table in the corner.

No one really bothered her and just left her to her own musings. Besides, all she could really think about was eating everyone in this school. But, all her self control throughout all of the years prevented her from doing that. She just sat quietly and drank her water. She didn't have any homework to do so that was a plus. But, when she wasn't thinking if food she was thinking of her heart. She wants it back. Surprise, surprise. After all, she may be emotionless and everything but she does want her heart back. She has been emotionless for 2,000 years. She has seen so many amazing things but she can't fully enjoy it. Not to mention the random chest pains she feels.

And yes, she could technically go after her heart at any time by just sensing it and following the tug but she won't. She is so used to being emotion-free she barely remembers what having emotions was like. But, there was one emotion that she really doesn't want to experience. Guilt. She has killed many people savagely. Ripped them apart and ate them. 87% of the time they were still alive. Her primal and animal nature loved hearing her victims scream in agony. It was the closest thing she could feel to real emotion so she took any feeling she could get. And she may not feel guilty now but if she gets her heart back all of her feelings, good and bad, will come at her at once.

Can you imagine 2,000 years of emotions coming at you at once? She could and it was not pretty.

When she finally focused in on her environment she realized she was not in the lunch room anymore. Instead, she was sitting in her last class of the day. She looked around in a daze trying to tune back in to what was happening. Apparently, she was about 10 minutes into her last class. She sighed and almost face-palmed. It happened again. To an immortal, years go by in a blink of an eye. And for Alice, a zombie, that is taken kinda literally. Sometimes when she is thinking she gets sucked into her thoughts and when she comes back out time passed by. It can range from 5 minutes to even a few hours. Her body just goes into auto-pilot mode.

She shook off those thoughts before focusing on the teacher's meaningless ramblings about math.

Finally, that class was over so after grabbing her things she quickly speed-walked to the front-office to turn in her slips. And after that she walked quickly past the other students before she made it to her bike. As soon as she was on it she drove away.

_~5 hours later~_

She spent the next few hours adding the finishing touches to her house and eating. She had some nice orange tea with cream and a dash of blood. And it was so delicious! She used a finger to stir her tea, don't worry about it, and took great pleasure in drinking it. She then treated herself to a nice, slightly cooked and seasoned, heart. She always loved eating the heart because after she fully ate it she would begin to feel random feelings. The feelings her victims felt throughout their lives. Luckily it left out how they felt when they were murdered so she usually got pretty good feelings from the heart.

She then decided to go to the 'Mystic Grill'. She had a strong craving for a milkshake. Throughout the years she never liked human food that much. But, something about ice cream just made her extremely calm. Curved her cravings. So, she loved milkshakes. She was fully prepared to just walk out the door but she noticed her attire. She wore a black tank top with some back short shorts. Her skin looked even whiter, if that was possible. And then there was blood on her. That was one of the things she loved about hearts. As soon as you bit into them the blood would squirt. She would usually be more careful in her eating but she was starving.

So, she turned around and walked back to her room to change.

**Okay, this was mostly an informational chapter. Where you got to have a bit of insight into her mind. Now you know that she wants her heart back but at the same time she doesn't. And you got to know a bit about her eating habits. And you got to know about a bit of an ability she has. And yeah. Oh! And I have a poll up on my profile so please vote on that because I really want to know who you all think she should be with in this story. And I need you guys to tell me when you want her to get her heart back. That's all, thank you for reading. And...bye!**

**xoxo**

**DH**


End file.
